


Not Enough

by Captainsomnia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Jeremy is insecure, M/M, They skipped school too, This is really sweet though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Yah and, dont be them they're bad kids, rich is mentioned, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsomnia/pseuds/Captainsomnia
Summary: "Do you ever feel like you're not enough for Mikey?"All the time, but it's fine, he knows that, no matter what, Michael will always appreciate him.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first be more chill fic and I soiled it with smut. This has Michael as transgender in the story, if you don't like that, please don't read. Aside from it, if you see anything wrong with it (grammar, unrealistic stuff, etc) please tell me so I can fix it! Hope you like it!

Jeremy knows when he's in a bad mood. Knows when he has to avoid most people because he'll get angry, and to not talk so much because he might snap at his boyfriend, and he definitely knows not to forget his Mountain Dew red. Mostly because what little remnants of the squip like to scratch at the back of Jeremy's mind when he's angry. Almost-whispering things that aren't true to him as he goes about the day. It only gets him angrier as time passes by.

And that's where he's left, fourth period over and he's itching to leave school. Already down half the bottle of neon red liquid, he's itching today. Rich said something today that just made Jeremy flip. Even if he didn't mean it to come out the way it did, it was uncalled for.

 _"Do you ever think you're not enough for Mikey?_ "

It wasn't the statement itself that got him angry, it was the truth behind it. That Jeremy would never be everything that Michael deserved, that he could never give him everything the boy could ever want, that he can't even promise that he'll always be there because he abandoned Michael for fucking popularity. That's what made him see red. He never felt enough for Michael, and other people can see it too. It made him half wish he could go on autopilot and say something mean back instead of just glaring and stuttering between grunts.

Michael knew he was angry the moment he heard the words tumble from Rich's mouth. He really tried his best methods for calming Jeremy down. All the ones that they both knew worked thanks to trial and error over the years. They were practically glued together all morning. With Michael's hand twined with his, a nose pressed into his jaw, small murmurs of endearments spoken happily. Jeremy was thankful, so much, for his player two, but even he couldn't calm the other down today.

So, he was left to his own devices until fifth, lunch, where he could take as long as he needed to relax. This was the only thought when Jeremy bolted out of class, near running to meet up with Michael in the science hallway.

He was where he always waited, reclined against the lockers closest to the lunch room doors, headphones on and eyes closed. The school was simply a buzzing barrier between them. Easily enough, avoid a few sophomores and nearly tripping on one very tiny freshman, Jeremy made it over to him.

Michael stayed still as the taller boy leaned heavily into him, hands wrapping around his waist and dipping into the folds of his red hoodie. Michael hummed happily and removed his headphones.

"Hi, baby," soft arms pulled Jeremy closer as the bell rang. A few teachers opened the doors and a third of the schools populous stormed eagerly into the cafeteria. Jeremy pushed Michael more firmly to the wall to avoid the mass from bumping into him and ruining everything.

The squip just murmured something like "possessive" and "uncool" in the back of his head. He ignored it in favor of staring into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Hello, gorgeous," Jeremy sighs sweetly, leaning in to softly kiss the other. Michael smiles into the kiss and ruins it, and they end up grinning adoringly at one another with their lips touching.

"You feeling better?" He pulls away a little, pushing the bridge of his nose into Jeremy's.

He sighs, leans in once more and draws out a kiss. Humming against the other's lips, "Not really, but I'll be fine."

Mike nods, "You wanna go up to the library instead?"

Jeremy's lips pull to a thoughtful frown, "Nah..."

"Then what do you want to do, baby?" Lips travel down to his cheekbone, following it to his temple.

Jeremy thinks for a minute, coming up with zero reason not to be impulsive. "Let's skip school."

"Oh? Feeling brave?" Mike smirks, giggling like he does whenever Jeremy suggests something stupid.

"I mean, uh, maybe?" He shrugs sheepishly, blushing down to his collarbones as his boyfriend places another wet kiss to his cheek.

Jeremy pulls away from him, embarrassed, and begins to walk down to the lesser used exit that leads to the parking lot. Michael follows quietly, watching out for any teachers that could be roaming the halls for students like them. It's dead silent, though, and he feels his heart soar. It's been so long since the last time they ditched together. He fumbles for the keys to his car.

The day is cool and crisp, autumn wind brushing Michael's bangs over his glasses. He squints to remember where he parked the PT, but gives up when he finds that Jeremy is already standing by it, hand on the passenger side door. He nearly runs to his car, unlocking the door quickly and getting in. Jeremy climbs in just as swift, and before any faculty could notice, Michael is turning on the car and driving out of the parking lot.

He grins, wide and flushed, and looks over to Jeremy. He feels a little part of himself twist up at the cute expression of the Latino boy. Any residual anger melts away the further they drive from school, leaving a fluttering happiness and a silent computer chip.

Mike's house is a quick five minutes from the school, including a pitstop to the gas station. The house is empty, parents away for the next few days due to work appointments in other states. Michael wholly plans to relax this day into the weekend by video games, pot, and junk food. Perfect to wind down Jeremy from what happened this morning. They climb out, and walk to the basement door.

They set the stuff down on the bedroom floor, kicking off shoes. Mike, however, took his pants off and threw it in the laundry pile in the corner. He stretched slowly, letting out a happy warble.

"Freedom!" Jeremy couldn't help but throw his head back in laughter.

Mike looked over at him, "Don't laugh, pants are horrible."

"You sound like my dad."

"Well, maybe he's got something right," they look to each other, lips tight with hiding giggles before they give in.

When their laughter dies down, the get to setting up Mario Kart, sitting down and waiting for the system to boot up. Mike starts to fidget uncomfortably, slowly scorching closer to Jeremy every passing minute that they wait.

When Michael in finally clinging onto his side, Jeremy speaks up, "You wanna just cuddle while we play?"

The other flushes dark, "Isn't that what this is?"

"No, I meant, uhm," Jeremy crosses his legs loosely, patting his lap, "like that."

"Oh, uh," Mike starts to crawl over, settling down and adjusting Jeremy to make himself more comfortable. His boyfriend's arms wrap around his waist, and his nose is buried in his dark hair.

The game finally loads up, and they go through one of the race theme packs in a concentrated silence. Jeremy is distracted by Mike, getting knocked off the track multiple times, when he pays too much attention to how close they are or how he smells or how much he wants to drag him closer. He swallows down the lump in his throat.

"Hey, are you ok, buddy?" His boyfriend asks after he gets knocked off course and into last place. "I mean, I don't mind winning, but usually you don't go about letting me win like this."

Jeremy smiles, burying himself closer to Michael, "Sorry, I'm just a little distracted by you, I guess."

Michael laughs, and Jeremy feels his heart pound. "Oh? Am I that distracting?" He wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

Jeremy hums thoughtfully, "Oh yeah, no doubt about it." He presses a kiss under Mike's ear and starts actually playing the game again.

They go on for a few more rounds, before grabbing the snacks and moving onto other games. After a terrible hour of trying and failing to win a zombie game at the hardest level, the decide to take a break. Pulling up YouTube on the tv apps and going through Michael's playlist of conspiracy videos.

Jeremy is content, holding his boyfriend close and chewing through half of the snacks they have encircling them. Michael, on the other hand, is not. Jeremy is too close- hands brushing gently over his stomach and his thigh, breath fanning across his neck, and that stupid cologne that he knew Mike loved. Jeremy was just warm and encompassing and _nice_. And it was only a matter of time for him, really.

"Hey, babe?" He paused the video, turning around to face Jeremy.

"What's wrong Micha?" Jeremy spoke just as quietly, lips brushing his ear and sending chills down his spine.

"Uh, I'm kind of... compromised at the moment?" Jeremy pulled back, staring at him quizzically.

"Comprised? Is... it's it your binder or something?"

"What! No, no. It's just that, I'm kinda horny."

Jeremy choked on air, sputtering and coughing unattractively. "Oh, uh, do- should I, or, can I- help? You?"

They hadn't really ever done much, Mike was never this upfront about wanting anything other than kissing and cuddles. Jeremy felt lost, unsure of what he could and couldn't do to help, of which tactics that he knew would be bad for Mike. Was it okay to even say yes? What if Mike wanted him to leave? What if..?

_"Do you ever think that you're not enough for Mikey?"_

What if he wasn't enough?

Jeremy felt like he was punched in the gut, staring into his boyfriend's dark eyes, he realized one grave flaw in himself. He would never, could never, be enough for Michael. Mike needed someone who could be so much better than he could be. He felt his threat constrict and his stomach roll.

"Are you... are you sure you w-want me?"

Michael placed a hand on his cheek, smiling gently, "No one else could ever be as rad as you, Jere."

"Awh, babe," he drawled. They both chuckled, leaning back together, noses brushing.

Their lips met softly, just a brush of electricity and breath, before Mike tugged him closer. Jeremy reveled in how soft his lips were, how fervently he kissed back, and the small gasps for breath when he pulled back. Jeremy ran the hand that was on his hip under Mike's shirt. Feeling along the curve of his waist and the stretch marks over his stomach. Michael let out a weak moan as Jeremy's other hand slid down his inner thigh, massaging it tenderly.

"You're so gorgeous, Michael," he breathed, lips falling down to kiss his jawline and the fluttering pulse of his neck. He ran his teeth along the tanned collar bone before biting down. Mike let out a needy cry, blunt nails clawing into the back of his neck. "So damn precious. Don't wanna ever let you go."

Michael was panting, "Do you know-"

"I know exactly what I have to do, Micha, don't worry." He kissed the skin above the collar of his shirt. "You just have to tell me what you're comfortable with doing."

He nodded, "Can we take off my binder, but leave on my shirt?"

Jeremy smiled, "Of course we can do that, sure."

Mike smiled lovingly up at his boyfriend before pulling off his shirt. The binder was grey and old, probably almost time for a new one, Jeremy noted. He helped to push it up and pulled back when the other started to peel it away. It was halfway over his head when Michael stopped. His whole body tensed.

"Uh, Jere?"

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"We have a small problem," Jeremy didn't give a response, so Mike continued, "It is stuck."

Jeremy tried not to laugh, he did, and the one glaring eye from over a binder strap told him he was ruining the mood, but he couldn't help it, "You're so fucking cute. How do you manage to do this?"

Gently, Jeremy helped to strip Michael of the binder before tossing it in the laundry corner. The other pulled back on his shirt, a white tee that proclaimed "Totally not straight" in bold lettering.

"Ok," Jeremy sighed, mentally preparing himself, "what do you want to do?"

That simple phrase entailed so much, that he was getting anxious. Not doing something right and hurting Michael, physically or emotionally, scared the shit out of him. Jeremy need the reassurance that he knew exactly how the other wanted everything today. He needed to know how to be enough for his boyfriend.

"I-" Michael stopped, mouth thinning to a line with concerns. "I want you to, uh, suck my dick? I think?"

"You think?"

He rolls his eyes, "I mean I don't know the terminology, geez. But yeah, that's what I want, Jere Bear,"

"Ok," he swallowed thickly, trying to clear his mind of the mental image of sucking his boyfriend off so that he could actually get to it. His dick throbbed uncomfortably, but he ignored it as he kissed down Mike's stomach, dipping his tongue into the navel and making him squeal.

Jeremy pulled the weed print boxers slowly down Michael's legs and threw them to the side. He glanced up to the other, meeting trusting eyes and hands clenched into a shirt. Jeremy reached over to bring one over to his head and tangle his fingers with the other.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the palm of Michael's hand.

He flushed, "I love you too, now hurry up, you dork."

Jeremy nodded and settled fully between Mike's open thighs, face only inches away from the other's small cock and soaked opening. He dipped a finger of his free hand in the folds, both of them trembled at the feel of it. He took the digit into his mouth, tasting his boyfriend for the first time. He moaned as the hand in his hair tightened and drew him closer, mouth just inches away, hips twitching. Jeremy felt happy and aroused and proud. He could be enough for Mike, right now, he could be everything he needed.

"Please, c'mon, Jere." He whined softly, body flushing at the hot breaths so close to where he desperately needed his boyfriend.

Jeremy groaned, adjusting the erection in his pants before licking a stripe up Michael's dick. His hips bucked into the warm tongue as it leaved over the folds with startling precision, tracing the fluttering walls inside before wrapping his lips around Michael's cock and sucking. His hips stuttered, thrusting up into Jeremy's face as he made obscene sounds. The hand in his hair felt like it was tugging strands out, but he ignored it, focusing on what Michael needed. His free hand traced Mike's lips before sinking slowly inside, he thrust and twisted the digit shallowly, curving it to try to hit a specific spot. He was so tight around his finger, Jeremy quaked with the thought of how good it would feel being inside him. His hips humped the floor as he thrust his finger in quicker, desperately searching in Mikey for the bundle of nerves.

Michael screamed, and Jeremy smiled around his cock, rubbing circles around the point that made him quake. Mike's breath was ragged, and his body was almost spasmodic in pleasure as Jeremy pressed harder, licked more. Then, thighs caged in around his head, and nails traced the back of his skull as Michael came. Jeremy rode him through it, suckling and thrusting in gently until the hand on his head pushed him away. They were both panting, laying there in silence as Michael recovered.

Jeremy ground his hips against the floor, grunting as he cums into his boxers. His body goes limp, head falling onto Michael's thigh, and sighing in exhaustion. His glazed eyes glance up to his boyfriend, who's still coming down, taking deep breaths and staring up at the ceiling, lost. Jeremy follows him, tracing every crack in the white paint and feeling himself calm down, steadily grow more tired. He yawns.

"That was-" Michael yawns too- "Amazing, fantastic, just, like, wow."

Jeremy laughs against his skin, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mike slowly trying to get up, but his spine still isn't cooperating fully with him and he just flops uselessly. He reaches over for his boxers and grabs them with two fingers. "Jeremy?"

He 'hmmm's tiredly, content to fall asleep on the floor with cum drying in his boxers.

"Baby, pretty, pretty please can you help me get onto the bed and a towel. And, like, maybe a new pair of boxers for yourself?"

Jeremy groaned in protest, but rose up on shaking legs. He gave Michael a hand to pull him up and helped him sit gently on the bed. Jeremy walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers he keeps at Michael's for when he sleeps over, ridding himself of the old ones. He treads slowly to the bathroom and wets a hand towel to wipe himself and Michael down with. When he finishes cleaning up his own mess and putting on the clean pair of boxers, he goes to help the other boy.

Michael looks like a starfish, with his limbs spread wide across the mattress. Jeremy can't help the bubbling laughter in his throat, "Well, hello there, sexy."

"Mmmmmhey," he shifted on the bed, drawing his knees up, "you mind cleaning me up?"

Jeremy seized with a quiet "shit", before crawling onto the bed. "N-no problem, Micha."

Michael whined with displeasure as he was wiped clean of their romp. Jeremy took the boxers laying limply next to him and helped pull them up Mike's legs. When he was done, he rubbed his way up Michael's legs soothingly. Jeremy watched, amused, as Michael reached out for him and made grading motions uselessly. He leaned into the soft embrace of his boyfriend happily, stuffing his face into the soft shirt and reaching over for the remote. Michael turns slightly to watch the tv when Jeremy hits 'play'.

"Jere Bear?"

Jeremy can't do more than mumble from where he is.

"You're _never_ not enough for me."

Tears prick his eyes and he buries his face into Michael's chest, holding him tighter.

This is all he would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, if you want to talk to me find me on tumblr!
> 
> Captainsomnia.tumblr.com


End file.
